


Stark the Impaler

by AivaRoyal



Series: Marvel One-Shots and Stories [3]
Category: Dracula (TV 2013), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blood, Bucky is Ilona, But again I'm killing whoever the fuck I want, Hydra (Marvel), I'll assign other characters as I go, I'm against killing nobody in this, It will get gay, Loosely follows Dracula's plot, M/M, Not necessarily who dies in the show, Of course there will be blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People Will Die, People will be tortured, Pepper is Lady Jayne, Rhodey is Renfield, Stane is Browning, They're vampires, Tony is Vlad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AivaRoyal/pseuds/AivaRoyal
Summary: Vlad Tepes, Vlad the Impaler, Dracula, and now: Tony Stark.A loose adaption of Dracula (2013) with Tony Stark as Dracula and various Marvel characters filling the other roles.





	Stark the Impaler

“His name is Stark. At least, he claims his name is Stark. Tony Stark. Founder, Chief Executive Officer, and the face of Stark Enterprises. He’s American and moved here to London seeking to expand the fortune he acquired back home.”

“Acquired. Probably a fitting choice of word. I refuse to believe that a man like that could have earned his money legitimately.”

“I would love to disagree, but he is too enigmatic a person for us to not keep an eye on him.”

“Do we know anything else about him?”

“He has no known connections, save for a lawyer who might also be a servant or a bodyguard? We are not entirely sure on that one, but his name is James Rhodes. Also, an American.”

“So this man has amassed a fortune, moved to London, bought a manor, and the only connection he has is a lawyer who you also know nothing about. Can you at least tell me what his company does?”

“Weapons. He is suspected to have made his fortune under contract with the American government, but it is also expected he may have made some sells on the side.”

“Lady Potts.”

“Yes, Mr. Stane?”

“Do you believe this Stark character is a threat to the Order?”

“Would you like for me to find out?”

“I would love it if you found out.”

“Understood.”

Lady Potts got out of Stane’s carriage and got back in her own.

“To Carfax Manor. I would like to meet, Mr. Stark.”

As her carriage pulled away, Stane told his driver to take him home. She, and by extension this Mr. Stark, had given him a lot to think about.

~

“Mr. Stark, if I may.”  
“Go ahead.”

“Do you think it is wise that you have not fed recently?”

“I would like to at least get to know these streets before I change their color.”

Rhodes laughed to himself. “That will be all.”

“Tell me, have we invited all of the members of the Order that we are aware of to tonight’s party?”

Tony set about trying to straighten his bowtie in the mirror.

“We have sent invitations to suspected High Council members Mr. Obadiah Stane and Mr. Harry Osborn. We also sent an invitation to Lady Pepper Potts. She has been known to associate with Stane, and is very likely a member of the Order.”

“That will be all, Rhodes.”

Tony was now satisfied with the position of his bowtie and turned to walk away when the doorbell rang. The butler opened the door to Lady Potts.

“Ah, Lady Potts. I do not believe we have met.”

“Mr. Stark. I would hardly think you would have the time to talk to someone like me.”

“Nonsense. How may I help you?”

“I’ve merely come to find answers to the many questions I have.”

“By all means, ask away.”

“Surely you understand how some may find it, queer, that you show up on our streets one day, purchase one of the largest estates around, and launch a new branch of your company that some people still clamor to figure out what it produces.”

“Well, I would like to begin with a word of caution towards using the word queer. It is a label I myself have found placed on my head at times.”

“Whatever for?”

“I guess you could say I like to sink my teeth into whatever I can get.”

“A man of many pleasures then?”

“Yes, but when given the choice I will always take the smooth touch of a woman.”

“What about the actual queries?”

“Ah, yes. I believe you asked why I seemingly arbitrarily chose to move to London?”

“Yes.”

“Once you have climbed the ladder, you find another ladder.”

“Why London?”

“I’ve always wanted to visit London. Ever since I was young. This way I’m making money as well.”

“And your product?”

“Men have always found ways to fight each other. I would just rather create them then be forced to use them.”

“And what of your companion?”

“Who, Rhodes?”

“Yes. Is he your bodyguard?”

“He easily could be, but alas he is my attorney.”

“An attorney? With his…?”

“Skin? Yes. He may be of a darker complexion but that has never phased me nor has it ever stopped him from doing his job.”

“Ah. Well, I would hate to take up any more of your time.”

“No, please. The pleasure is mine. Did you receive my invitation to my party?”

“Why yes, I did. Thank you.”

“Thank you.”

“If I may, sir?”

“Yes, I fed her a lot of information. Now she is going to go run back to the Order and regurgitate everything I have told her, and they will feel enlightened when they attend my party. Enlightened into the life of Anthony Stark.”

“But ignorant to the life of the man who wears his skin.”

“Always the wise one, Rhodes. Come, let us prepare for our… guests.”

~

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, my love.”

“Ow. Move. Your knee is impaling me.”

They both began laughing as Tony rolled over onto his back.

“Is this really okay? Me and you?”

“Listen. Bucky. You know I would do anything for you.”

“What about the rules? The Order?”

“I would die before I would ever let them hurt you.”

The door to Tony’s bedroom swung open and a group of soldiers clad in the Order’s colors pried Bucky off of the bed and began to drag him away.

“No!” Tony jumped at one of the soldiers but was immediately met with a bottle to his skull and collapsed. “No! Bucky!”

“Take that one too.”

The soldiers began to drag Tony away as well. Barely conscious

When Tony awoke he was chained down and saw his beloved tied to a pyre which was set on fire.

“Help! Help oh God!”

“Bucky! No! Release me at once! I demand that you-!”

Another bottle. His vision fading he faintly heard his love’s screams as he saw him disappear into the fire.

“You have killed so many, betrayed the Order, and on top of that you still found time to lie with a man!?”

“I killed those people for the Order! And I betrayed the Order for that man because I loved him!”

“You have brought the full wrath of the Order of the Hydra on yourself! Death sufficed for his crimes, but it will not for your own.”

“What does that mean!?”

“You have become a monster in spirit, and now you will become a monster in flesh.”

~

“Sir. Sir, the first guests are arriving.”

Tony raised himself off his study’s couch and rubbed his forehead.

“I must have dozed off.”

“You had the flashback again, I presume.”

“You presume too much. Show me to my guests.”

“As you wish, Sir.”

Tony noticed a face he was intrigued to meet lingering in the crowd.

“Ah yes, Mr. Stane. I have heard much of your success in the weapon business yourself.”

“Mr. Stark, as have I, you.”

“Tell me, your company, British Weaponry Manufacturing. Is it for sale?”

“Even if it was, I doubt even a man like you could afford it.”

“Do not be so quick to underestimate me. I’ve only been in London for a month or two and I’ve already acquired around five or six of the existing weaponry manufacturers in the area.”

“Isn’t that what you Americans call a monopoly?”

“If it was a monopoly then I’d already have owned your business.”

They both laughed.

“Enjoy yourself, Mr. Stane.”

“I will, Mr. Stark.” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short because I would really like to actually expand this but I want to wait and see if it actually gets traffic as I feel like Dracula and Iron Man might be a 'lil too niche together.
> 
> I also just finished Dracula and I'm mad it got canceled and was just going to write my own second season, but the Avengers: Endgame trailer is still fresh in my mind and I have been wanting to do something else with Tony for a while now anyway.


End file.
